marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Summers (Earth-7642)
Dark Phoenix, Old-Since-Birth Summers, One-Eye | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York, United States of America; formerly Eagle's Nest, Madripoor | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Walt Simonson | First = Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans Vol 1 1 | First2 = (Historically) (Chronologically) | Death = (Mentioned) | Quotation = Besides, Old-Since-Birth Summers ain't fearless, he's humorless. | Speaker = Iceman | QuoteSource = WildC.A.T.s/X-Men Vol 1 The Silver Age | HistoryText = Cyclops seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart. He was a founding member of the X-Men and the lover of teammate Phoenix before her death. Original Five , sans Marvel Girl]] During a period where Professor X was believed deceased, the X-Men relocated to one of Angel's estates: Eagle's Nest, Madripoor. While on a trip to Sydney, Marvel Girl uncovered a plot by the Brood and Daemonites to dominate the world. She called her teammates for back-up and they found her aboard Heaven's Wave. Together with Grey's allies, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Deadeye and Zealot, they stopped the production of Brood-Dameonite Hybrids, seemingly ending the aliens alliance. Wild Covert Action Teams Cerebro detected a Mutant near the Hellfire Club, only to immediately vanish. The X-Men stationed Nightcrawler outside the club to gather information on estate owner Cameron Blair. When he returned, he revealed that the Hellfire Club had employed daemonites and the he wasn't the only one investigating the club. Cyclops, Phoenix, and Wolverine then accompanied Nightcrawler on his scouting mission. They ran into the WildC.A.T.s and allied with them to rescue the missing boy. Nightcrawler found him and captured WildC.A.T.S. in a cavern under the house, where Blair had summoned the Lord of All That is Not. They rescued the kidnapped, but preventing the lord from receiving its sacrifice resulted in an explosion. Phoenix and Void contained the blast and the heroes escaped the mansion. Apokolips... Now! Scott and the rest of the X-Men were manipulated by Darkseid into dreaming and seeing visions of Phoenix. They then visited Grey's House and found that her parents, Elaine and John Grey, also had dreams and visions of her. Professor X that there were strange incidents had occurred where the Jean had used the Phoenix Force's powers. Following the trail, the X-Men encountered Deathstroke the Terminator and while they were able to destroy the Psi-Phon , he defeated and captured them. They were taken to the Source Wall, where Darkseid used the Psychon-Wave to resurrect Dark Phoenix. The villains left, and the X-Men teamed-up with the Teen Titans, who had been captured due to being at Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Cyborg discovered an abandoned Mobius Chair and, after Changeling and Kitty accidentally figured out how it worked, the two teams returned to New York City. ]] They followed the villains to their base and during the ensuring battle, Raven and Professor X psychically weakened the Phoenix-entity so that it was forced to possess the body of Cyclops to survive. Reunion with her former lover returned Phoenix's memory of her life as Jean Grey, and she turned on Darkseid in revenge for his having reawakened her from death. In a mammoth explosion, both Darkseid and Dark Phoenix vanished. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Scott Summers of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Scott Summers of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the Scott Summers of Earth-616. | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Scott Summers of Earth-616. | Transportation = Seemingly those of the Scott Summers of Earth-616. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Summers Family Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Optic Blasts Category:Leaders Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Phoenix Force